Armor of Truth
by Sylenttails
Summary: What’s in a mate? Well that’s what Harry Potter is going to find out. After all he is owed. Owed in Blood. Owed in Soul. Yaoi Swearing crossover HPFMA
1. A change for the Better

Armor or Truth

Author – Kirachan

Rating – FRT

Pairing – Now that... Is a secrete!

Warning – Will contain Yaoi! I can't think of anything else at the moment.

Disclaimer – if you recognize it I don't own it. Harry Potter and Fullmetal Alchemist belong to their own respective creators!

Summery – What's in a mate? Well that's what Harry Potter is going to find out. After all he is owed. Owed in Blood. Owed in Soul. Yaoi Swearing

----------------------------------------------------------

Rain… The feeling of rain on my still form is the only physical sensation I can remember from before. From the time I was actually a being of flesh and blood. Living a fast life of adventure you only dream about. Truth be told, I couldn't remember why… No that's hardly it; I don't want to remember why because it would hurt too much if I did. All I want to remember is the sense of accomplishment I felt in my final moments. Safe in the knowledge that despite everything thrown my way, I succeeded in the goal I had set myself.

My life for his, My body for his, My soul for his.

Equivalent Exchange.

---------------------------------------------------------

**:Harry:**

It should hurt less… Why doesn't the pain lessen? Something is happening to me. A fire has ignited inside of me; fueling the fires I have kept in tight control since I started going to school at Hogwarts. The fires are blazing now, growing hotter with each passing moment and giving me the mental energy I need to search. To search for my hurting mate.

The distance I must search in… Confuses me beyond all sanity. I know that my mate is physically on the British Isles… Yet I feel he is much further away than that…

"He…" I utter in the stilled chaos that has become my room. The winds around my twitching form have stilled for a brief second as I ponder this new revelation. Even my body stops writhing on my now half destroyed bed.

'_He... Yes a male is my mate. My mate I will have and all the world had better stay out of MY WAY!' _With that hart felt declaration from within the depths of my soul, the rest of my rapidly diminishing energy goes into my unspoken oath as the winds pick up in intensity. My window is blown out, easily shattering the bars that had obscured them. The winds also blow the door with all of its locks clean of its hinges. The noise wakes my relatives, the suddenness of the sound terrifying them as the thunderstorm rages outside. Angering one of them as my change reaches a pain filled end, ripping an agonized scream from my throat.

In the vague distance I can hear angry muttering, but I care not. Right now I concentrate with all my being on the links inside my mind. I can see them, all different colors and ages. The black one, the oldest one, the one link that links me to Voldemort. I reach out with mental claws and shred the link with extreme prejudice and extreme effort. I mentally sigh in relief, now moldywarts will no longer strangle my dreams or my gifts. I'll deal with him as soon as I find my mate. On to the next link. The link that is a deep emerald green in color. A link that seems to lead me to Professor Snape.

Is he the one?

I wait for a moment, testing my thoughts against the link. Sighing in disappointment, I realize that Snape is not my mate. This is a good thing I suppose, as there is no love lost between myself and the greasy git. I snap the link, which must have formed during my lesions with the Potions Professor. I wonder how the link got there. Humph. I'll ponder that later.

On to another link, this one was blue in color. It's an empathy seal… WHAT THE FUCK? This has Dumbledore's magical signature all over it! Snarling in rage I shatter the seal… no wait, Seals! As in plural! More than one seal that keeps me from my full potential. All of which where placed on me while I was still an infant. With the seals gone a wave of energy flows through my form, triggering long dormant DNA into life. DNA that was as old as the ancient Potter line. The change makes me want my mate all the more, knowing with absolute certainty that he is the only one to keep me sane and in the here and now. The only one who could stop me from killing all the idiots that reside one the earth if he so desired. With all of my being I hope he does because my rage has become all consuming, which has triggered my change into such a terrifying creature that my now scared stiff Uncle screams in fear and runs out of my room. Serves the spineless pig right. He shouldn't have tried to interfere with me anymore. Not that it'll help him stay alive that much longer. He, like all the others are living on borrowed time.

Whatever, with a mental shrug I turn to the next links. This one is burgundy while the other one beside it is amber. They link me to my two best friends. I frown at these, both links where created during my first year. I know not how. With trepidation I test the links, hoping neither one was my mate. I love them dearly but I don't think I could stand being mated with them for the rest of our lives!

Nothing… No pull what so ever… YES! I can still have my best friends. I do a mental search around the links and something interesting. Both links seem to be tied to another seal created by my now much hated Headmaster. With a growl I go to shatter the links but suddenly stop. A thought so painful hits me before I touch the links. What if I loose my friends by destroying these links? What if they'll hate me now that the links no longer hold them to their places? May more doubts cloud my mind but not my purpose. My mate is the only one who matters, all other things and people are second only to that. If they are true friends then they'll stay by me even with the links gone and if not…

…if not then they had better stay outta my way! With a howl I shatter the remaining seal on my powers as well as the links too my friends and gap… Why? Because of the light that spreads out from that part of my brain. The light grows brighter so that I can make out a circle and patterns. Many difficult patterns somehow work together in a complicated state of union. Separate yet interwoven with each other to create and hold at the same time. Instinctively I know what I just saw was important and sear the image into my brain. Somehow knowing I'll need that Array. It looked like that Alchemy stuff Luna had shown me. Well, she lent me the one book she had on the subject. The array spread throughout my body. The five main points of the array interlocking with the magic lines in my body.

Wow… I feel rally different now. I feel… Almost whole. All I need now is my mate and I shall be complete in mind, body and soul. I destroy the rest of the links, instinctively knowing that my mate is not any of them. I happen upon the last link. This one puzzles me because it was hidden. I know not who this link belongs too but I'll test it anyways…

The result… The result is startling. I'm being pulled by a very strong force. My mate! My mate lies on the other end of the weak golden link. I'm excited, happy, and joyful even! At last I have found the link which will help lead me to my mate. I frown in worry.

Something is wrong. The link it's self is weak. With my reserve energy I shore up the line to my mate.

I must find him immediately.

Somehow I know…

I know my mate is dying…

"I make this vow. I, Harry James Potter will not allow you too die!" I cry out into the dark depths of the night.

Lightning flashes from outside. The thunderstorm becomes the worst one in centuries, as it bares witness to my vow. The storm's winds blow through my tiny room, giving comfort to my fevered body.

Deep in the depths of my mind I hear a strange metallic voice whisper to me.

"_Help me… Please._"


	2. Pureblood Oaths

Armor of Truth part 2

Part 2 – Pureblood Oaths

Disclaimer – read first chappy!

-----------------------------------------------------------

**: Draco:**

The skies outside are looking good today. The sun is shinning brightly down upon the land. Little puffs of clouds going by at a leisurely pace. A light breeze caresses my family home making for warm but not overly hot temperatures; which is a relief after that three day storm half of Britain seems to have endured. I know not what caused such a storm but my father had said that such storms are caused by a powerful being coming into their inheritance. The race didn't matter; all that mattered was the power flowing through the being at the time of their birth. Supposedly such storms were created to siphon excess power given off by the child/adult and in return the storm will hold all promises made as well as help soothe the inheritors' body. Father also said that this only applies to extremely powerful beings. That it was Mother Nature's way of maintaining a balance of forces in the world. Considering how powerful the storm had been and for how long it had raged, the being was indeed _VERY _powerful.

Such things didn't matter to me though; all that it meant was that I couldn't go outside. I became very bored during the storm. So bored in fact that I had completed half of my summer homework, yet I was still bored out of my skull. Yesterday the storm hadn't been raging like it had been; the thunder and lightning had died down but the winds and rains still made things impossible to do outside. So I went and explored the Malfoy mansion. Yesterday's discovery had nearly undone me. I had been exploring an area of the place that not even House Elves had been allowed near. The corridors had been riddled with dust and wood splinters from wooden wall panels; the paint on some of the walls was pealing off. Many of the paintings where asleep, some of them where so faded and near dead that their charms would have to be reapplied. I had walked down what seemed to me a dead end corridor.

Flashback

At the end of the hall hung a blue cloth covered painting. The cloth covering the painting was billowing in an unseen magical wind. The feel of it had given me goose bumps. The hand I raised wasn't shaking, honestly! I grabbed the cloth cover and pulled it off the painting. The landscape inside the painting was storming as angrily as the storm outside my home. In the middle of the storm stood a young man in his who looked to be in his mid twenties. He had long silver blond hair done up in an elaborate braid. Silver blue eyes that where the same hue as my own. He also wore cloths that where obviously three thousand years out of fashion. He held the much prized Malfoy Heir's Sword in a two handed salute. According to family history the sword had been lost and never found again. Suddenly the man's eyes locked with my own, magic swirled around me. The magic held me to my place in front of the painting of my very distant ancestor. I tried not to panic much, thinking that I had triggered some sort of trap. Needless to say that was not the case.

"I am Silvanus Octavious Malfoy. My descendent, are you oath sworn?" He asks in a low smooth voice.

I start in slight shock then frown in puzzlement at my ancestor. He looks at me expressionlessly as he awaits my answer. I reply, "No I have not." I didn't add that I was soon going to join the Dark Lord's service. Silvanus nods once. He brings down his sword, the tip resting on the grass and both of his hands fold on the pommel.

"Then you have not foresworn yourself. Good."

I frown at him. Dozens of questions flitting across my mind, "What do you mean by 'Good'? How can I foreswear myself if I've never sworn an oath and none have been made for me?"

Silver eyes narrow, his lips crease in a slight frown, "Know you nothing child? Do ye not know anything of the rite thou must now perform?"

I shook my head in the negative. I'm beginning to feel annoyed. I know the important facts about my family. How dare a dead man tell me otherwise! Yes, I honestly don't know what the hell he's talking about.

Silvanus sighed in slight aggravation, "The listen child. Long before my time, the Head and founder of our Family had sworn an Unbreakable Vow and that this vow would be tied to the Malfoy heir sword. To serve until the bloodline was no longer of pure magical lineage or until the line died out completely. Which ever was to come first. When an heir of the Malfoy line ascends to his Lordship The Oath is sworn anew, the Sword given and ancient powers unveiled. Our Black magic is to be used only on behalf of our Lord and Master.

I gap unmalfoy like at my ancestor. I've never heard of this, "A Dark Lord?"

Silvanus frowns in disapproval at me. Now I'm offended, "What? It's a reasonable assertion, after all only a Dark Lord could desire our magic.

Pale lips curl up into a snarl of hate. Damn but that look was impressive, "Fooling child! No Dark Lord is even worthy of our might. Especially not that nauseating half-Blood your sire serves!" he growls at me.

I'm surprised, according to my father, serving a Dark Lord is the greatest honor my family could be bestowed with. The honor extends one thousand years to Salazar Slytherin himself. Yet this painting makes if sound like the most vulgar of insults.

"I don't understand. What other kind of lord is there?"

"A Elder Dragon Lord." He replied with a Malfoy smirk.

I gasp, now understanding why serving a Dark Lord would be an insult. Elder Dragon Lords are said to be the most powerful of all magical races. It is said that to serve one is to serve the universe. Wild magic, any type of magic rests at the finger tips of an Elder Dragon.

I then frown, "But they are extinct."

"No, one yet lives and it is to this one ye must swear and Oath." Silvanus replied, "In Blood, in Soul I do so swear upon my magic to serve so long as thy Bloodline is pure." He recites softly.

I inhale a much needed breath. Those words! Those words awake something deep inside me. I know if I don't swear the ancient Oath, I'll never be whole again. With a solemn emotion I did not know I could feel I ask, "To whom must I swear?"

Silvanus gives me an approving smile, "Elder Dragon Lord Harry James Potter."

Potter… It figures, I'd bet the entire Malfoy fortune that the blasted storm was for him. Yet I cannot deny that my family is attracted to power and now Potter has it in abundance. With all that I have learned in the last few days I figure the Dark Lord is now living on borrowed time.

"It's impossible! I can't swear to Potter. He is a half Blood like Voldemort."

"He is not. For the late Lady Potter was a full blooded Veela of royal stock." Silvanus replied in amusement.

Well shit, there goes my last chance to side step this war. I don't know why I'm not fighting this more fiercely. Perhaps I innately believe everything will come to an end if I don't. I know my father became weak magically since he entered You-Know-Who's service.

I look up at my ancestor, "What must I do?"

"Take off thy shirt young Lord and kneel before me."

I do this and stare as Silvanus leaves the painting becoming a ghostly presence in front of me. My entire being is focused on him as he gently touches my bare shoulder with the flat of a very real blade. I dimly hear the clap of thunder. The storm seems to be reaching a fevered pitch the mansion rattles with its force.

"Swear your Oath young Lord."

"I, Draco Damian Malfoy, do so swear upon my magic to serve and protect Lord Harry James Potter and his issue so long as his bloodline is pure. I make this Oath full knowing the consequences." With my right hand I reach up and run my hand along the edge of the blade, cutting my hand and smearing my blood along the ornate flat of the sword, "I swear this Oath in Blood, in Soul. So mote it be!"

"So mote it be." Silvanus acknowledges as a loud roar sounds out, magic swirls around me. My distant ancestor reaches a ghostly hand towards me and touches my pale chest. To the right of my heart he traces out a pattern which I recognize as the Malfoy family crest, an heir mark. That doesn't matter to me at the moment. Right now, every nerve was singing and seemingly on fire at the same time. When all of the sensations had receded, I was surprised to find myself still kneeling on the floor. The Malfoy heir sword was now being held in my hands. I look up at the painting of my ancestor in bemused astonishment. I had felt an acceptance of my Oath from Potter/

Silvanus smiled down upon me, "Young Lord, there are two things you need to know. The first is the sword that you now carry. No other but thee may lay their hands upon it. Should you wish to take the sword with you out into public, just will the blade to become a ring and place the signet ring on your right hands' middle finger. The Second is a boon. Since your Lord has acknowledged your Oath, your ancient Veela blood has awoken, making you a half Veela. You have a mate to find."

I stare at my ancestor is shock. A mate…

**: Metallic Voice:**

At that time, I had partially realized that something was just plain wrong. I don't believe that it was the Array that Brother and I had set but to summon the Gate. Nor was it the Military who had burst in on the ritual. I think it might have been either the Gate it's self or the conflict of wishes made by brother and I.

He wanted my body returned and my Soul back in my real body. I wanted the return of his limbs. The Automail was so very hard on Brother. I remember now. Something had gone horribly wrong. The Gate had wanted us to choose. One for the Other but not both. I had an epiphany then. Brother would have died either way in his bid to get my body back. I had thought fast as my brother cursed the Gate in a raged induced fit. I had grabbed my brother by his automail arm and slugged him making him unconscious. I gently lay my brother on the floor and turned towards the Gate. I step forward, I crossed the threshold and into an abyss.

I don't look back. I know that Ed's arm and leg will be returned to him. I know that Colonel Mustang, Lieutenant Hawkeye and all the others will take care of him. If I had been capable of making a face I would have then. I have been around Brother far too long if I can rush headlong into a situation without thinking every thing through. I hadn't bargained with the Gate and now it could extract any price it wanted for the return of Ed's limbs. It decided that I wouldn't see my Family and Friends for one thousand year and after words it would be up to me to find a way back home.

I had wandered the new land I found myself in. I came upon a group of people who I later learned where Wizards. They don't practice much alchemy. I had fascinated them though because they thought that I was a haunted Suit of Armor. They're theory was sort of true I guess. I wondered the magical land for another five hundred years making friends and allies. A war had broken out at that time and I went to help the school that my long departed friends had built. With a great deal of pain and loss the war was won and the then Dark Lady defeated but I was busted up. They put me in a room where they could get to me later but I know I had been forgotten. As time passed I had been slipping in and out of a conscious state. I don't know how long I've been at Hogwarts.

I do know that I remember more now.

My name is Alphonse Elric. Alchemist from another world.

**:Harry:**

Somehow I had found the strength to get up from my small bed and kill someone. Actually, there had been several someone's' to kill. My Uncle had run from my room only to return with a gun in hand. Does he really think that will help him now? He should have been nicer to me in the past. I was not amused at his not so surprising stupidity. He had actually fired at me! The bullet had bounced off of my shields but I was still angry with him. With a growl I knocked away his gun while with the other hand I split him open from neck to navel. The wound gapped open, spilling his blood and other offal on the dirty floor. Vernon stumbled back, landing on the floor with a dull thud. I growled in a animalistic fashion as I step toward him. Vernon was frantically trying to scoop his insides back into his body. His efforts where all for nothing as I tore out his throat.

I walked out of my bedroom and encountered my dear not so loving Aunt. She screams at the sight of me in mindless fear. I snarl at her as I grab her at her twiggy throat, crushing her windpipe as I break her neck. She may have been family but she had betrayed me in mind and body. Tradition demands that I deal with her. I would have liked to have tortured her some but it was not meant to be. Betrayal is a heinous crime in the Clan, punishable by death. Dudley soon joined his parents in hell. They were so weak; none of them had put up a decent fight.

Out of no where I feel an electric current in the air. The storm seemed to be bringing me something. That is when I hear Malfoy's Voice.

"_I do so swear…"_ He was swearing his Oath to me. With instincts born on this very night, I listen intently. By now I had reverted back into my original human form. I look into the raging storm.

"I accept your Oath Draco."


	3. Bonds, Dragons and Veelas! Oh My!

Armor of Truth

Chapter 3 – Bonds, Dragons and Veelas! Oh My!

Disclaimer: See first chapter

------------

:: **Severus**::

The night of the storm, something in my chest eased. It was if something had shattered, easing a tension inside of myself that I was quite unaware of. Even as I begin to question this feeling of freedom I feel a constricting pressure around my arm. I bare my right arm to see my dark mark. Now that is a testament to my youthful stupidity. No I look further up my arm near the elbow where another mark has fully appeared. What was once just a trace outline is now a full blown coat of arms. The Malfoy family crest in now prominent tattoo filled with vibrant colors and detail. For the first time in a ling time, I look upon my arm with something other than scorn or hate.

I know one thing was to be certain…

The Salazar bedamned heir sword had _finally _chosen a worth heir to inherit all the titles and lands. Such a person had not been seen in over a thousand years. The Snapes are vassals of the Malfoys, having followed them from the main continent some 700 years ago.

With a sigh of exasperation, I spell my current experimental potion in a timed stasis tube and tidied up my Lab. Merlin willing the Malfoy Lord will not take up too much of my time and actually have more than two brain cells to rub together. With a whirl of my robes, I strode from my lab to my rooms to dress for the occasion. I have already waited a week, using whatever excuses I could to put off the meeting. I had pondered the current males in the Malfoy line and came to a few conclusions. Lucius was not the new Lord nor was his brother. Both had sworn themselves to a half-blood and had become weaker from it. Idiot Dark Lord's and their half-baked plans for world domination. Nor were any of the Blacks. Hmm that just left Draco and one or two of his cousins. Humph I'll see soon enough I suppose.

I turn to my full length mirror and give my reflection a clinical once over. Perfect really. A Snape must look impressive without being garish about it. A Snape must look imposing at all times. A Snape must look blah blah blah. I had no use for that nonsense when my father was trying to beat the knowledge into my brain then I do now.

Nodding to my reflection I turn and grab the portkey, uttering the phrase "La Amour".

Romantic rubbish.

:: **Draco**::

Here I sit in one of the many gazebos that dot the Malfoy estates, bored out of my bloody mind. I know that I'm being impatient but I don't care. Somewhere out there, my mate awaits me to find them. To love them. To cherish them. I know exactly how Potter feels at this moment. Of course this is only made worse by the inadvertent time traveling that we did at his castle. In real time it may have been only the day after I had given my oath but really it was much longer than that.

Stupid painting which held one smirking all knowing ancestor who would tell me a damned thing!

The painting it's self was a two way door to the gates of Potter Castle. Said castle was much more impressive then Hogwarts. I wonder if we Malfoy's have one like this? After gazing at the castle in awe for a few moments, I walked up to the main doors. They soundlessly swung open at my touch; it seems my ancestor was telling the truth after all. The much lauded Potter castle or he Starlight Palace as it was known some twenty thousand years ago, was living up to the tales I had heard. According to Silvanus, the palace was built upon a natural collection of powerful lay lines called nodes. For some reason the powerful energies that gathered here where manipulated by at least ten schools of magic. Wild magic, nature magic, black arts, holy magic, High Elf magic, wizardry, Wicca, shamanism, blood magic, and Dragon magic. Perhaps more but my dear loving ancestor was unsure about that. Those mostly volatile magic where blended seamlessly together to form this palace. The tall sparkling spires, glass walls, and the magical creatures that happen to guard the place are impressive. The protections are unknown to all but the elder Dragon Lord, who is the somewhere around here somewhere. Only he would know about the wards, protection spells, curses and hexes that are emplace upon the overly, bigger-than-Hogwarts palace. I would have spent more time looking around but I was being pulled to my new Lord. A Malfoy always answers the summons of their lord and master… Not that I consider Potter my master in much.

Eventually I reached me goal. A glad located in the center of the dense forest on the far side of the bloody castle! Potter had better appreciate what I'm doing for him! These shoes are expensive!

Walking into the glade, I see my quarry. He seems distracted by something on the ground. With quick and not to mention quiet steps, I made my way towards him intending to give scarhead a small fright when, a blinding flash of light swept passed us. I hear Potter exclaim, he looks up at me with astonishment then down as the whole area lights up. Certain trees began to glow and symbols on the ground lit up. The shinning light formed a barrier, riddled with strange signals, form around and over the glade very quickly. The outside world vanished from my astonished gaze. My eyes met Harry's.

He just blinks at me, his own surprise clearly showing on his face. "Well! So that's what the inscription ment!"

My gaze became incredulous and one eyebrow started to tic. I put all of my Malfoy self control into NOT growling at my new Lord.

"What inscription griffendork?" Okay so maybe I need better self control.

::**Harry**::

I smirked at the irritated blond, knowing full well how much I was trying his patience. I pointed towards one of the stone statues and recited it from memory.

"The First, that's you by the way, shall come to the Lord and together shall become which they are not. Bend thy wills to this new born world for only together can thee break free of its loving shackles."

I've never seen Malfoy so pissed off before and my, what colorful cursing! Who knew Malfoy's could swear like seasoned sailors? Yet thanks to that we both figured out that we where stuck unless we did something about it. We tested the power of the barrier over and over again. There was no way out. We even tried meshing our powers like the inscription said yet that failed spectacularly.

The first year in there was pure hell. We fought with curses and hexes, fist fighting, and words. In that first year alone we nearly killed each other over a dozen times. We also learned the limits of the inhuman parts of ourselves. At least the mating call was turned off while we where in there. In the next three years after that, we taught each other what we knew. Sad to say I found myself lacking in a great many things, but at least I taught Malfoy a few things as well. We agreed to disagree on a lot of subjects. Shit, Malfoy sure new a lot for a spoiled brat.

I still had the few books I borrowed and the animagus book Moony had slipped me. When I had shown him the book during one of our talks he nearly killed me again; then he smacked himself. Malfoy self restraint at it's finest. Then he explained to me that this would help us meet one of the requirements because becoming animagi is becoming what we are not. Even with the book and the helpful notes from the marauders, the actual transformation still took us nearly four years to master. We also learned that we don't age in this damn place. Somehow time has been suspended.

We exchanged life stories. Wow Malfoy knows where I'm coming from and now happily mocks me for it. Heh. We exchanged spell theories, potion theories, and many other theories. During those four grueling years we managed to make a spell through creative spell theory combined with alchemy to bring down the barrier and become animagi at the same time. We're geniuses but only when we're together.

We did the spell, and the barrier finally came down.

It's been a week since that incident, and we spent a week tops in there. I can't wait to get to Hogwarts, my mate is there. Draco's, we're not sure; but I do know one thing! Dumbledore is seriously screwed. Heh heh!

::**Albus**::

Ahhhh lemon drops, mana of the gods. Muggles invent such interesting things. It's too bad Wizards can invent an equivalent.

Mmmm lemons drops, sweet but bitter at the same time much like a certain Potions Professor I know and manipulate. Now there was one of my sharper students. Nothing much ever gets by one of my Dark Children. Indeed, Severus is one of the sharpest tools I poses. Unlike a certain savior that is equally loved and hated by all.

Admittedly, that was my fault. I probably shouldn't have suppressed Harry's thoughts and powers but I can't have one of my more powerful tools running around thinking his own thoughts and doing whatever he felt like now could I? I know I might have subdued the "power he knows not" but that doesn't matter. When my plans come to fruition, Harry will die taking my failure as well as my Dark Children with him. He'll become a Martyr of course. Then the Wizarding world will finally be where I want it.

Soon I'll be able to right the wrongs committed so long ago by Merlin.

::**Alphonse**::

Well that was a strange sensation! Somehow I felt a burst of energy come my way. For the first time in centuries I felt something. The blood seal on my armor flared a little. Hey can move a little! Ah man, I'm rusty! I groan at my state wondering why I was like this in the first place. I wonder, what ever happened to the house elves of Hogwarts?

I know the old saying, speak of the devil and one shall appear. I spooked a free house elf. Oops. Now how will I ever get clean?

That house elf puffed away with a crack. I spent some minutes trying to figure out how to call one back when a true ghost appeared before me. I start a little in surprise. No it couldn't be!

"Baron Typhus?"

The Ghost known as the Bloody Baron throughout Hogwarts smiled.

"Alphonse! Your still alive. We had thought you had gone to the next life, my friend."

"I just fell asleep. The next thing I know I'm waking up here all rusty!" I complained, I hate being dirty.

The baron just nodded in understanding, "I see, perhaps it was a spell that put you under. Never the less I shall call a house elf to get you cleaned up. We have much catching up to do my friend."

And talk we did. I missed out on so much! That's when my small epiphany hit me. I'm happy!

I Know something is coming and I want to look my best for it. Why? I can feel the bonds that held me to this world lifting at long last. If I can find a way or somebody to help me and put my body back together I'll be ecstatic. I can feel it.

1000 years have passed. I can finally go home!

TBC


End file.
